


The Things We Forget

by Kingalexdreaming, Surprise_Beta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Blushing, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cigarette Addiction, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Error Messages, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Hank, Friendship, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, LEDs, Love, M/M, Mental Link, Panic Attacks, RK900 showing emotion, Romance, Serious Injuries, Shooting, Sobbing, Sparks, Stress levels, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), first hugs, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingalexdreaming/pseuds/Kingalexdreaming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surprise_Beta/pseuds/Surprise_Beta
Summary: "Call me Hank." Connor smiled and nodded, "of course lieutena- Hank. I'm glad we are close enough for me to call you that." Only 2 minutes had passed before Connor's LED started sparking, red, yellow, red, blue. Connor paused then smiled at Hank, "Lieutenant Anderson, are you ready for today?" Hank smiled softly at Connor, "call me Hank."





	1. Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, but we would die if someone did fanart for this fic. Also all of your comments give us life and fuel our inspiration. (And my writing fiance hasn't gotten any yet.)

           They had been chasing after a violent deviant for two weeks. Andrew had killed the person who had been labelled as his previous owner. That was something Connor though, he didn’t condone it, could understand. The following seven murders, however made no sense. It was almost as though the deviant was killing every human who found him. Connor couldn’t understand it, and absent mindedly bit his lip. If Connor could figure out where he was trying to go, then he could catch Andrew and stop him before anyone else gets hurt or dies. Connor groaned, face pressed into the desk. “Tough case plastic?” Connor looked up and saw Gavin giving him an amused grin, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. The deviant couldn’t help but respond with a smile. “The toughest, fleshy.” Gavin laughed loudly at that. Gavin ruffled Connor’s hair before moving to go join Conan, the RK900 had turned out to be a great partner for Gavin, and an even better brother for his predecessor.

 

           Hank groaned from where he was seated, palms pressed against his face.  "Connor, please tell me that your smart android brain has found something here?" Seeing Connor's face, he groaned again before shifting forward and letting his hair fall in front of his face. He was anxious to find more clues as to who may have done this. They were two weeks into this case and he could already feel the restlessness that comes with unsolved cases deep into his bones. Hank leaned dangerously back into his chair and continued, more to himself than to others. "What we can definitely see is that our perp is heading north. I don't see anything else the victims have in common. It could be a serial killer on a spree but the way they're killed, it seems to me that they're more scared than anything. Maybe a past trauma with people?"

 

            Connor bit his lip and pulled out his coin, rolling it along his knuckles in thought. “His previous owner was killed two weeks ago. The revolution has been over for 2 years now. I know some androids stuck around, but Andrew didn’t declare his independence. Maybe he wasn’t a deviant yet? But that doesn’t explain why no one mentioned knowing Andrew.” Connor moved his other hand to fix his hair. “Why on earth would he head north when we have android support centers everywhere we used to have CyberLife stores?” It’s like he didn’t know that there was an option to go there instead. Connor sighed and leaned back in his chair, his LED turning yellow as he tried to figure out what on earth Andrew was trying to do.

 

           Hank sighs with him, looking more tired than he had been in a while, and looked over the files on the victims once more. He swore his eyes were going to leak out of his skull and his back was aching from being in the same spot for a while. He glanced over at his partner and decided that the android has been there for too long as well. Hank stood, stretching, and said, "C'mon, Connor, let's get out of here. We can find another case to work on or, better yet, go fucking home. I don't really care which but I know if I stay here any longer, Imma lose my damn mind."

 

           Connor couldn’t help but laugh softly, smiling brightly at Hank, a faint blue blush rising on his cheeks. “We are done with work for the day, and the other cases are being handled by Conan and Gavin. Besides, I miss Sumo, and my Aloe Vera plant needs watering.” Connor rolled his coin on his fingers absentmindedly. “We can do this. If need be, Markus would be more than happy to help us out with locating our perp.” Connor offered as he got up. “I’ve just gotta check in with Conan, see how his day went.” Connor let the skin fade away from his hand, so he could link with his brother, share the events of their day like they always do.

 

Conan stood from his chair, allowing the fake skin to retreat from his hand, and pressed his palm up against Connor's.  
****  
[ _Connecting mental Link. Link Connected._ **]**  
  
**[** _...._ **]**  
  
**[** _Disconnecting mental Link. Link Disconnected._ **]**  
  
            Through their link they updated each other on the events of their day and the cases they work on. Finished, Conan let him go and gave him a small smile and a nod. "Be safe, brother, " he added softly. Conan still didn't completely understand emotions but he had learned that that was a proper goodbye to someone you were close to.

 

            Connor felt his Thirium pump act up as he saw his brother smile and tell him to be safe. He couldn’t help but smile brightly, his LED turning yellow, as he jumped, and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He burrowed his face in Conan’s shoulder. His brother was stupidly tall, and sometimes the deviant got jealous, but it was okay they were family after all. “I’m so glad you are my brother. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Connor smiled happily, and shut his eyes. Connor was acutely aware he was on his tippy toes and he probably looked ridiculous. And they were at work… It was too late to back down now.

 

            Conan startled, unused to physical contact. Unsure of himself, he crossed his arms behind Connor's back, keeping him close. Conan felt incredibly tall and fought the urge to lift Connor up and swing him around. He then became aware of where they were and, for whatever reason, his face blushed so he decided to hide his face in the crook of his brother's neck. "Me too," he muttered quietly.

 

            Connor felt his brother’s arms wrap around him, and he just melted. Never mind that many people were watching, and he’s pretty sure he heard Gavin cursing softly. This was their first real hug, and Connor was going to savor it. Connor felt his brother’s face get burrowed into his shoulder and it drew a soft chuckle from the smaller deviant. He felt Conan mumble the me too as much as he heard it. Connor never wanted to forget this moment.

 

**Logging Memory… Memory logged… Name: Conan hug… Memory stored in code… Memory backed up… Memory saved in external drive… Memory stored online… Password for online store is: Brother…**

 

Connor felt even happier once he had the memory safely stored everywhere he possibly could. He would never be able to forget this, and he didn’t want to.

 

            Conan released the smaller android, stepping back, and wiped the small grin from his face. Briefly, he clapped a hand on Connor's shoulder, insides warm seeing the look on his brother's face. He made a note to attempt to initiate more contact with others, such as Detective Reed and maybe eventually Connor's partner. Conan nodded at Lt. Anderson and as he walked back to sit at his desk, he stored the memory. Just for future references, of course.

 

            Connor smiled at the feeling of Conan’s hand on his shoulder, and gently placed his hand on his brother’s giving it one last squeeze before he walked over to get back to his partners side. Connor knew he was smiling brightly. He felt lighter on his feet, his cheeks flushed blue. Connor was so glad that Conan was here with him. Connor turned and looked at Conan behind him. He always had a straight face, but Connor knew his brother cared for him, and it made every day just a little better. And Hank, Hank loved him. The deviant loved him too. It was silly, but once he realized androids could marry humans, Connor couldn’t help but write some silly vows. Connor smiled at Hank as he reached his desk again. “We should return home Hank.”

 

            Hank grinned, happy for him, and playfully slung an arm around Connor's neck, pulling him close as he made his way outside. He then drove them both home, letting music fill the car. When they got home and unlocked the door, Hank automatically braced himself, but Sumo jumped on Connor instead. Leaving the android to fend for himself, Hank threw his jacket over the back of the couch and made his way into the kitchen to make some more coffee.

 

            Connor felt Sumo tackle him to the ground, and let out a soft oof noise. He eagerly pet the dog, as Sumo licked his face. Connor burst into laughter, trying to get out from under the dog. “Getting out from under you is almost as difficult as trying to sneak into Canada.” Connor suddenly went still, his head hitting the porch. If he didn’t know about the revolution, he’d try to get to Canada. “Hank, I think I’ve figured out where the deviant is going! Also, could you please get Sumo off of me!?” Connor suddenly remember the vows he had been practicing. Connor wanted to run them by Hank, was it too soon to be thinking of vows? Hank would know.

 

            Hank walked back to watch his two boys, shifting his hot coffee mug from hand to hand. Hank realized he probably had a dopey smile on his face but he couldn't bring himself to care. He hummed at the sight of Connor's LED going yellow. "What's got your LED going on the hook, Connor?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

            Connor looked up at Hank and loved the smile on his face, and he suddenly had to say everything rattling around in his processors. “The perp doesn’t know that the revolution passed through, and is trying to escape to Canada. I can’t get Sumo off me, and how soon is too soon to have written vows? Because I’ve written some.” Connor paused once he said it all and let out a heaving sigh, feeling relieved to get it off his chest. Connor paused for a moment, before looking up at Hank with a shy awkward smile, “would you like to hear what I’ve written so far?”

 

            Hank choked on his coffee. Quickly putting down his mug to avoid any more spills, his thoughts went into a jumble. "I - uh - perp - you - me - vows!" Hank took a deep breath, calming down slightly. He could feel his whole face heated from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears. Hank let out an awkward laugh and covered his face with his hands. "A-are you, uh, um, proposing?!"  
  


            Connor tilted his head in confusion. “You are very red in the face, are you alright?” Connor hadn’t ever seen his partner this red, it was oddly… adorable. Adorable was the best word. Connor felt like his Thirium pump skipped a beat when Hank put his face in his hands. “I don’t have a ring, I cannot properly propose to you now. Though I would,” Connor paused, looking away feeling a blue blush rise on his cheeks, “I would not be upset should I get the opportunity to propose to you.” Connor paused for a moment, before shyly looking up at Hank, “I certainly wouldn’t say no should you ask me.”

 

            Hank took another deep breath and stumbled to sit down on the floor. "Christ, Connor! You can't just say those types of things to people! But I, uh, I....would not say no either." He looked up and away from Connor and started fumbling with his shirt. "So, um, what's this about wedding vows?"  
  


            Connor pet the dog on top of him and looked over at Hank. “It’s dumb, but,” the android took an unnecessary shaky breath before starting again softly, unable to look directly at his partner, “I know that at the end of the day, I deviated because of Markus, but I would have never been able to deviate if it hadn’t been for you. When I look at you, I feel alive.” Connor finally managed to look at Hank past all of Sumo’s fur, “I know that even if I lived a million years, I’d rather spend every moment with you. I wouldn’t want to forget a single moment I spend with you, you make me feel more alive than anyone and anything. And I want nothing more than to spend forever with you, and Sumo.” Connor felt his Thirium pump acting up, “Will you spend every moment with me?” Connor felt like his voice was shaky on the last part, this was embarrassing, “Because I want to remember every day I spend with you.”

 

            Hank felt himself choke up again and quickly wiped away a tear, hoping it was gone before Connor could see. He moved over and sat down besides Connor and Sumo. Reaching out, Hank took Connor's hand into his own and rubbed his fingers over Connor's knuckles. Keeping his eyes trained on something random in the distance, he asked, "Have long have you been writing those, anyway?"  


            Connor smiled tenderly as he felt Hank take his hand. He gently held Hank’s hand, feeling completely at peace despite the giant dog sleeping on him. He couldn’t help but look up at his partner, he was so damn handsome. Connor heard his question and had that brief moment where he wondered if he should tell Hank the truth or not. It took him longer than he’d like to admit to speak up, “a year, 5 months and 28 days?” It was posed as a question, and Connor knew half his face was entirely blue. “Of course, that was due to me discovering how marriage works, and if you were to keep dating me, then I should know how marriage works right? And marriage has vows, so I started to… think about them.”

 

           Hank laughed and turned his head to look down at the android, eyes crinkling. "You planned us getting married as soon as we got together? Well, I hope you're not expecting me to have my vows written already cause I sure as hell don't." He let go of Connor's hand and stood, stretching. "We should probably head inside. Besides, my damn coffee's probably cold."

 

           “You should grab the coffee to go, Kara mentioned how she got to Canada. I think we can follow how she got to Canada and catch this perp before anyone else has to die.” Connor walked over and then gently placed a hand on his partner’s chest, “and then maybe you can catch up on writing vows when we get home.” Connor gave a slow deliberate wink. He then walked into the house to start making a cup of Hank’s favorite and tried to ignore the fact that he was blue to the tips of his ears. He couldn’t help but imagine his partner in a suit. Connor always wears a suit, it wouldn’t be anything special.

 

           Taking the coffee from Connor, Hank murmured his thanks and briefly brushed Connor's cheekbone. He then shrugged back into his jacket and sighed. No rest today, Hank guessed. Hank crouched down, getting on Sumo's level, and rubbed behind the big dog's ears affectionately. "We'll be back soon, okay, boy?" He then quickly made sure the dog had enough food and that he didn't have to use the bathroom. "You ready to go, Connor?" Hank asked, looking over at his partner.

 

           Connor couldn’t help but lean into the soft brush on his cheekbone. He loved Hank so much, and watched him with a fond smile as he took care of Sumo. When Hank met him back on the porch and asked if he was ready to go, Connor smiled softly before gently placing a hand on Hank’s cheek and kissing him. It was soft and short, before he pulled back, “now I’m ready to go.”

 

           Hank cherished the small short and sweet kiss, sighing, before pulling on a serious expression and walking back out to their car. He opened the door for his partner before sliding into the driver's side. Starting the car, Hank said, a small bit of humor evident in his voice, "Lemme guess. You already have a general idea of where our perp is?"  
  


           Connor couldn’t help but admire Hank and how serious he is when it comes to investigations. “I’ll put the coordinates into your GPS. If I’m right, then our perp doesn’t know that he’s free.” Connor got into the car and once Hank got in too, Connor reached over and took Hank’s hand. “He might react negatively to you Hank, he only attacks humans.” Connor paused for a moment, before looking into Hank’s eyes pleadingly, “Just, stay safe for me, please.” Connor didn’t know what he’d do without Hank, he was his everything, his whole world. Hank gave Connor life, and if Hank lost his, then Connor knew something in him would die as well.

 

           Hank gave him what he hoped was a comforting smile. "You think I’d go and get myself killed before I write vows better than yours? Never!" He let go of Connor's hand, giving it a quick squeeze, and started driving to towards the location he was given. "But ya gotta be safe too, ya know.”

 

           Connor set his hands in front of him, and started to roll around his coin. “I’ll do my best to be safe, Thirium isn’t cheap.” Connor said as a joke, though he knew that if he had to choose between Hank getting hurt and Connor getting hurt, he would take the bullet. Once they got to the house, it used to be a place androids would stop at. The house was now abandoned. Connor couldn’t help but notice a bit of blue blood on the wall of the gate of the fence to the house. When Connor licked it to sample it, he noticed that it lined up with their suspect. It was decently fresh. The android turned to his partner, a serious look crossing his face, “they were here recently, and they’re injured.”

 

           Hank nodded, choosing to ignore Connor licking the blood, and took out his gun. "You should call for backup," he said before turning and scowling at him. " And stick behind me, Connor. Don't fight me on this. " Making his way inside the abandoned warehouse, he immediately saw a way to get to the roof. Hank signaled for Connor to search here while he searched the roof. Before his partner responded, he quietly got up to the roof. Hank looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly, something hit the back of his neck. Pain flaring, he stumbled and lost hold of his gun. Behind him was their perp, aiming a gun at him. His policeman instincts took over and he quickly knocked the android's arm to the right, causing him to shoot elsewhere. The perp kneed him in the gut and he wheezed, stumbling again, catching himself before he fell off the roof. Looking up, the gun was pointed at Hank again. The android watched him with wide eyes and let out shaky breaths, even though he had no need to breathe. The hand holding the weapon was shaking. Hank put up his hands. "Look. You don't have to-"

 

           Connor saw Hank head up to the roof while he went to inspect some blue blood on the floor when heard a scuffle break out on the roof. It was like every single one of Connor’s processors suddenly stopped working. _‘And I want nothing more than to spend forever with you, and Sumo.’_ Andrew had already killed 7 people, if he killed Hank- if he killed Hank, Connor would lose everything. Connor was running up the stairs and saw the gun aimed at Hank, and he just ran. He couldn’t stop to run his processors, couldn’t solve what happened. If Connor didn’t move he’d lose Hank. He’d lose his world.

  
**Bang! Bang!**

 

            Connor felt the bullets hit, and he felt the sparks flying off of his LED. He felt the bullet hit his shoulder and his head. Error messages filled his vision, and Connor was barely able to process them.

 

**Error. Memory Center Damage Detected. Processing… Error Report being sent. Error Report sent, Proceed.**

**Bio-component 367-857-98 Critically Damaged.**

**Memories are critical damaged!**

**Files cor$U*^90IN!**

 

**ERROR ERROR                  ERROR                     ERRORERRORERROR**

 

            Connor’s LED started sparking, red, yellow, red, then blue. He felt his optical sensors stop functioning as he tipped over the edge, error messages dancing in his vision. Connor couldn’t help but think it was unfair that the last thing he saw was Andrew pointing a gun at his face. Connor distantly realized his face was dripping wet.

 

**CRITICAL DAMAGE SUSTAINED! REBOOT IS REQUIRED! SYSTEM REBOOT STARTING… PLEASE GO INTO SLEEP MODE.**

 

Connor knew he was going to hit the ground, but Hank was alive. Hank- Lieutenant Anderson- Hank. He’ll never see Hank again! He can’t lose Hank! He didn’t want to go into sleep mode! Connor’s systems shut down when he hit the ground. Everything fizzling out as his LED gave off sparks, before the red glow went out.

  
            Hank gasped, but the pain never came. He opened his eyes that had involuntarily closed just in time to see Connor fall off the roof from the force of getting shot twice. Ice cold fear and boiling hot anger filled his veins simultaneously and he launched himself at the perp. Knocking him to the ground, he punched him. One, two, three, four times. Roughly, he handcuffed the trembling android, ignoring his soft cries in favor of rushing to where Connor had fallen.

   
            When Hank finally saw him after what seemed like forever, he skidded down next to him. The first things he noticed was how one of Connor's legs was twisted at a sickening angle underneath him along with his left arm. One of the bullets had sunken into his shoulder and the other was buried into the side of his head, just shy of his LED. Hank's breathe turned into gasps as he brushed Connor's face, finding it wet from tears. Connor's face was struck looking petrified and his eyes, still wide open, were unfocused and dull. He gently pulled the android into his lap and then slowly turned his head, noticing that his LED had gone out. "C-Connor, please, don't. Ju-just please don't go," he pleaded. He reached out and traced the small circle on the side of his partner's head, jerking back as sparks flew out and burnt his hand. It hurt quite a bit but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling, what he was thinking. Your fault, your fault, your fault he's dead, your fault, his head chanted as his heart roared in his ears. Tears slicked down his face and Hank suddenly crushed him against his chest, not caring if he got burnt more.  
  
            Hank couldn't hear the police sirens over his own sobs.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan sat at his desk, doing his best to finish the paperwork he and Detective Reed had for the day, but his mind kept wandering back to his brother. Not that he'd admit it, but the feeling of worry distracted him from his work, something he swore would never happen. Frustrated, he purposefully snapped the pen he was twirling between his fingers into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some of the comment highlights from chapter 1-  
> CallMeCaptain:  
> Tfw you learn Connor had his wedding vows written and ready to go for over a year  
> and then he gets blasted.
> 
> I'll have the funeral home send you my bill.  
> xxwriter389xx:  
> Oh my god i never even considered CONNOR AND RK900 GETTING ALONG THIS IS SO FUCKING CUTE
> 
> Putting a lot of emphasis on Connor not wanting to forget things. It’d be a shame if something....happened to him
> 
> “Your fault, your fault, your fault he's dead, your fault, his head chanted as his heart roared in his ears.” My chest physically hurts.
> 
> Holy fuck

           Conan sat at his desk, doing his best to finish the paperwork he and Detective Reed had for the day, but his mind kept wandering back to his brother. Not that he'd admit it, but the feeling of worry distracted him from his work, something he swore would never happen. Frustrated, he purposefully snapped the pen he was twirling between his fingers into pieces.

 

**_Stress Levels 10%^ You are experiencing stress._ **

 

           “Woah tinman, everything alright? Run out of ink?” Gavin couldn’t help but notice that Conan seemed out of it, his eyebrows were furrowed more than usual, though he did have his usual calm face to a degree. Gavin was worried though, but he tried to keep an easy smile on his face, but it was hard when Conan was so obviously upset. He didn’t mention it, but he did care a lot for RK900, and whenever he showed any emotion it was noteworthy. Gavin couldn’t help but check what color his partner’s LED was.

 

           Conan looked up and blinked the surprise away from his face. He didn't hear his partner come near him. After a few seconds of consideration, he replied, "Everything is fine." Seeing Gavin's gaze, he frowned and briefly touched his LED, hoping it wasn't yellow or worse - red. Conan subtly threw the broken pen into the trash.

 

**_Stress Levels 20%^ Stress levels are within an acceptable range._ **

 

           Gavin noticed that the LED had been red for a moment before turning yellow. It was concerning to say the least. Gavin couldn’t stop himself from giving Conan a concerned look, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “If everything’s fine, why is your mood ring acting up? Seriously Conan, I know something’s wrong.” Gavin drank some of his coffee as he took a seat across from the android. Gavin couldn’t help but let his gaze flicker over to where Connor and Hank would normally be. They had left for a case last night and still weren’t back today. It was a bit odd, given how punctual Connor was.

 

           Conan held back a sigh and folded his hands on his desk, crossing his legs. Quickly, he spared a glance to Connor's desk before answering, keeping his voice clipped. "Yesterday, while out investigating a case, Connor was shot twice and fell off a roof. Lt. Anderson, fortunately, wasn't injured. I have received no other word."

 

**_Stress Levels 35%^ Stress levels are within an acceptable range._ **

  
            Gavin felt a deep sense of unease wash over him, ever since CyberLife was turned back over to Elijah Kamski, they had gotten better about repairing injured androids rather than just destroying them, but Connor was a prototype. Gavin made sure to keep his face calm, though he knew his heart rate picked up, this was his best friend after all. Gavin tried to keep his voice supportive, but he felt like some of his unease entered his voice, “I’m sure if the damage had been bad, they would have told you.” Gavin resisted the urge to grab Conan’s hand.

 

           Leaning back in his chair, Conan stared at his lap, clenching and unclenching his fists. Conan suddenly felt very small. "Anderson hasn't spoken to me either. The last time this happened, I was kept up-to-date with reports immediately. I-I," Conan placed his head in his hands, uncaring of how he looked at the moment. "I can't help but feel as if something is very wrong."

 

**_Stress Levels 40%^ Stress levels are slightly agitated._ **

 

           Gavin hadn’t ever seen Conan look this vulnerable. It was small changes in his expression, and the anxious way he clenched his fist, that told Gavin that his partner was very not okay. Gavin moved to get up out of his seat, to try and put his hand on the android’s shoulder. Conan was right, something was wrong, but as Gavin moved to sit up, he heard Captain Fowler’s call for Conan, “Conan, I need you in my office now.” Gavin let his hand drop to his side.

 

            Conan let all emotion drain away from his face as he stood up. Nodding at Gavin, he made his way to the Captain's office at an even pace that told nothing of what was going on inside his head. Once inside, he stood behind the chair and asked, "Yes, Captain Fowler?" Conan's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Was this about his brother?

 

**_Stress Levels 50%^ Stress levels are at unsatisfactory levels._ **

 

           Gavin watched from his desk as Conan walked into Captain Fowler’s office. Gavin wondered what they talked about. Gavin couldn’t see Conan’s LED from here, but he could see Conan’s face. They didn’t talk for very long before Conan left the office. Gavin was hoping Conan would come over to him. Gavin was standing there anxiously, wishing that he had a cigarette right now, but he was trying to stop smoking.

 

**_Stress Levels 57%^ You are experiencing elevated stress levels._ **

 

           Conan, stepping out of Fowler's office, tried to look casual even though he was rushing to the men's room. Immediately he started running diagnosis on himself. It came up with nothing despite the fact that Conan felt that his insides were breaking. Reaching up, he felt a dampness on his face. Suddenly, his shoulders started shaking and he wrapped an arm around his torso to try to stop it. As he attempted to search what was happening, a choked sound came out of his throat and he used his free hand to cover it up. Conan panicked at his inability to collect his thoughts. Seeing the mirror across from him, Conan noted his LED's red coloring. He almost asked for help, but something caused him to decide against it.

 

**_System abnormality detected._ **

**_Detecting abnormality… Scanning systems… System Scan complete._ **

**_Processors are fully operational. No system error is detected._ **

 

Conan frowned, confused. If nothing was wrong with his systems, then why was he acting in such a way?

 

           Gavin watched as the android went towards the back of the precinct, he thought about following his partner, but he figured if Conan needed him, or if something was wrong, that the deviant would tell him. So, despite the anxious feeling curling in his stomach, Gavin sat back down and sipped his coffee. Conan would come back when he was ready. This was RK900, he should be fine. Gavin sighed and realized that there was no way he was going to be able to focus on any of his work until his partner came back.

 

           Conan had no clue how it happened, but he found himself clutching the edge of a sink, rocking himself back and forth. His eyes were squeezed shut, and even though breathing was not required, he breathed heavily.

 

**_Attempting System Recalibration… Recalibration in process… Recalibration complete._ **

**_No change necessary, systems are fully operational._ **

 

            Trying to calm himself down, Conan muttered and tapped out random patterns on the sink's surface.

 

**_Stress Levels 64%^ You are experiencing elevated stress levels._ **

 

           Gavin groaned and put his face onto his desk angrily tapping in frustration. Conan had been gone for a while now. The android was as punctual as his brother. His brother who still wasn’t here, and Gavin still didn’t know how he was doing! And for fucks sake where was his partner! Gavin got up quickly, Conan had been finished talking to Captain Fowler for almost 10 minutes now! He wanted to smoke, but he wanted to find his partner more. Gavin stormed past the bathroom to check to see the records room.

 

            Conan almost felt as if his thought processes were shutting down. Things he didn't understand felt like they were overloading his systems.

 

**_Stress Levels 75%^ Stress levels are elevated, please proceed with caution._ **

 

**_Processors overloaded, please cease all unnecessary processing actions._ **

 

             His body automatically curled in on itself and he clutched his sides. His mind displayed scenarios of him losing Connor. Conan felt the need to go and talk to someone, to have someone tell him it would be alright. Gavin may be a jerk at times but at least he was usually honest. Conan’s feet refused to move though, and he stayed right where he was, confused by what was overwhelming him.

 

**_Voice box malfunctioning._ **

 

           Conan straightened a bit at hearing the sound that ripped itself out of his chest. He became aware of how much his shoulders were trembling and the other increasing loud noises he made. The wetness on his cheeks was uncomfortable and that somehow made him feel even more unstable. He barely noted his shaking legs before they gave out from underneath him, and Conan found himself on the ground.

 

**_Leg instability detected. Please recalibrate your systems RK900._ **

 

**_Stress Levels 89%^ Please lower your stress levels._ **

 

_Connor was hurt. Connor was hurt and there was nothing he could do. He was the newest prototype if he couldn’t do anything no one could- He should be with his brother! What if Connor never came back? What if he never saw his brother again?_

 

**_Stress Levels 95%^ Please lower your stress levels when possible._ **

 

**_Voice box malfunction worsening._ **

 

              Conan, not being able to see his reflection in the mirror anymore, buried his face in his arms and threaded his fingers through his hair, that noise coming out of his throat loudly. Though he was taller, stronger, and more powerful than most of the other android models, he couldn't help but feel so small and so weak. Conan realized that he couldn't do anything to control what was wracking his processors or what was happening to his brother. _He's losing him. He's losing the person who released him from the chains of CyberLife’s control. Losing the person who helped him discover who he was. The person who introduced him to Gavin. The one who was always there for him, always at his desk just there across from the precinct._ Conan felt his chest shake with the sound and he tried to curl up even smaller and hide away from reality.

 

**_Stress Levels 99%^ Stress Levels approaching critical levels, please immediately lower your stress levels._ **

 

            Gavin had walked about halfway down the hall when he heard a sound he could only define as heartbreaking. It was a wail, raw, and open. Gavin hoped it wasn’t Conan, he was always so put together. Conan was perfect and always okay. He was always okay. Conan felt his hand grab the door knob. _Please don’t be Conan._ Gavin closed his eyes as he opened the door, the sound of sobbing still carrying through. It only got louder without the door in the way. Gavin opened his eyes and it felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest when he saw Conan curled up into a ball on the floor. Gavin had hoped it wasn’t him, but somehow, he had known. He knew Conan wasn’t okay. He wished more than anything that he had a cigarette.

 

 

**_Stress Levels 99% Stress Levels are stable._ **

 

            At the sound of someone entering the bathroom, Conan’s head snapped up, optical sensors zeroing in on Gavin. Conan shakily attempted to stand up, gripping a nearby counter for support, and slipped back down, making a loud noise that sounded painful. Conan’s suit was extremely rumpled from his position on the floor, his cheeks were completely soaked with tears. Even though he tried, Conan couldn’t stop his body from trembling with his malfunction and small, soft whimpers. Confusion and heartbreak was plain evident on his face that was flushed blue from all his crying. LED switching back and forth between yellow and red, he looked at Gavin with a rare plea for help in his eyes.

 

            Gavin was momentarily stunned. Conan had never looked like _this,_ desperate and broken, and human, so damn human. Gavin couldn’t help the surge of worry that wracked his chest. Gavin knew this meant that Connor was in worse condition than anyone thought. Gavin couldn’t do anything for Connor, but he could help Conan. The detective felt his expression relax, and he let out a soft soothing noise from the back of his throat. It was the same thing he did when his cat acted up. Gavin was moving slowly, trying to give Conan time to stop him if he wanted. “Hey, you’re having a panic attack, at least I think you’re having a panic attack. I don’t know if you can have panic attacks.” Someone shoot him he’s rambling, his partner’s _actually crying._ Connor was great with emotions, Gavin couldn’t even handle his own. A brief look of embarrassment and terror flashed across his face.

 

**_Unfamiliar Term Identified: Panic Attack_ **

**_Searching for term Panic Attack… Term found:_ **

**_A panic attack is the abrupt onset of intense fear or discomfort that reaches a peak within minutes._ **

 

            Conan frowned, checking symptoms of panic attacks. _Racing heart… dizziness… fainting… sense of terror or doom.... chest pains… breathing difficulties… loss of control._ He dug deeper, looking for ways to handle them. Most sites and people recommended _breathing slowly, think positively, relax muscles, and to find someone you trust to help you._ Conan first tried to adjust his breathing to a slow pattern and to unfurl a bit from the position he had found himself in. Thinking positively proved challenging, and he chose to instead focus on his partner in front of him.

 

  ** _Stress Levels are gradually decreasing. Notifications have ceased._**

 

            Gavin watched as Conan’s breathing slowed down and he started to unfurl from the tight ball he had been in. Gavin let his gaze flicker to check on Conan’s LED, before he relaxed slightly. Okay, Conan was doing better, the detective felt better with those cool blue eyes on him. Gavin knelt down and carefully reached his hands out to cradle the android’s face, gently holding his cheeks as his thumbs gently wiped away the tears from his partner’s face. “There you are. Hey Conan, do you know where you are?” Gavin remembered reading somewhere that reminding people who are having panic attacks of where they are could help them come back to themselves. Gavin hoped his partner’s stress levels weren’t high, he knew that got dangerous for androids, and the last thing Gavin wanted was for Conan to get hurt too.

 

            Conan leaned into Gavin's touch. "We're in the men's restroom at the precinct," he answered. His LED went from red to a constant yellow and he sighed. "I'm not exactly sure what happened," Conan said meekly, trying to offer some form of explanation to his partner. "But I'm sure I am fine now."

 

            Gavin moved to press closer to Conan, their knees touching as the detective sighed. “You’re not fine. I found you curled up in a ball sobbing in the bathroom.” Gavin felt an ache in his chest as he hesitantly pulled Conan into a hug. Gavin could practically hear his heartbeat in his chest as he guided Conan to rest the android’s head on his shoulder. He really hoped Conan wouldn’t freak out, “it’s okay if you’re not okay. You don’t have to be strong all the time. Just-,” Gavin paused, feeling his cheeks flush red, as his voice softened, “you can rely on me. I want to help you. So, if something is wrong… I’m here.”

 

            Conan wrapped his arms around Gavin, grateful for the contact, and leaned into the crook of his partner's neck. The memory of his hug with his brother briefly popped up but he blocked it, not wanting to deal with the now almost painful memory at the moment. "You're one to talk about being strong all the time," he said jokingly before sighing. "Thank you."

 

            Gavin let out a relieved sigh, his shoulder’s relaxing as he took a moment before shyly burying his red face into the larger man’s broad shoulders, when his arms were wrapped around him, it felt like he was being held on all sides. Gavin heard his joke and was going to respond by saying he didn’t try to be strong all the time since he became close with Conan, but then he heard that soft thank you, and something in him melted. Gavin felt the tips of his ears heat up. “It’s no problem, Conan.” Gavin gently moved one of his hands to card through RK900’s hair. He hoped that Conan wouldn’t stop him, because Gavin hadn’t felt this at peace since his last cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard so Surprise_Beta deserves all the love and appreciation.


End file.
